Illumination equipment has become an indispensable and important device in our daily lives, and is also widely used in various occasions. However, it is easy to generate the glare under high intensity of radiation. When the light with high intensity directly shines onto human eyes, it is likely to make eyes uncomfortable.
Generally, to improve the glare problem, a lampshade is added to the outer of the lamp to diffuse and homogenize the light. Thus, the light may become soft and does not irritate human eyes. However, using this method to suppress the glare may change the overall illumination characteristics of the lamp, such as the light shape, and may also excessively lower the illumination brightness.